Exemplary embodiments of this invention relate to folding chairs, such as strollers, which include a foldable footrest.
Related art folding strollers have been developed to increase portability by reducing a volume of space occupied by the stroller when in its folded state. Reducing the volume of space occupied by the stroller in a folded state allows the stroller to be more easily handled by a user, decreases the amount of space required for storage when not in use and allows for easy transportability by allowing the folded stroller to be easily placed in the trunk of a car, for example. Reduced volume also decreases shipping costs, which is helpful in an era when manufacturing facilities are located globally and individuals utilize the interne to purchase goods.
Related art folding strollers may have a problem that the length of the stroller in its folded state is the same or even greater than when in its unfolded state. A related art stroller, known popularly as the MacLaren stroller and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,021 includes upper and lower X-shaped frame members which allow substantially identical side and leg members to be collapsed to reduce the stroller's width. However, when in a folded state, the length of the stroller increases when the front wheel assembly is pivoted in a direction away from the rear wheels. Also, because the handle portion is pivoted towards the front wheels and extends past the front wheels, the length is extended even more. This increased length in the folded state makes it difficult to store, handle, and transport the stroller. Additionally, the overall cost of the product may be increased due to increased shipping costs.
Some scissor type fold strollers use a flexible strap as a footrest as in MacLaren's stroller, which can be unstable when a child steps on it to climb in the stroller. Other scissor fold strollers use a rigid hinged or pivoting footrest. U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,213 to Suzuki describes such a stroller. The stroller in Suzuki includes a footrest 10 connected to lower portions of two front legs 2. The stroller is a folding type such that the footrest 10 folds upward between the front legs 2. Thus, Suzuki's footrest pivots in line or parallel to the front leg when folded.
Suzuki's footrest is hinged close to the front leg and one portion overlaps the other half. This adds to the length of the footrest and, if it did not fold parallel with the legs, would extend beyond the folded parameters of the stroller. Therefore, the footrest could stretch the seat fabric and prevent the stroller from fully folding. Further, Suzuki's stroller would have to be manufactured with a high standard of tolerance in order for the footrest to fully lie flat when opened for the locking mechanism to engage.
Additionally, Suzuki does not describe how the footrest becomes parallel or in line with the front leg when folded. Based on the drawings, it appears that the footrest must also pivot about the front leg in order to do so.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,335 to Kassai and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,986 to de la Fé also pivot in line or parallel to the front legs when folded. U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,034 to Bost rotates 90 degrees about the front leg when folded.
However, each of these hinged or pivoting footrests require an internal space for the footrest when the stroller is folded. Therefore, the strollers are not as compact as they could be without the footrest. Accordingly, a more compact stroller including a footrest is desired.